Our Life Together
by maymayt
Summary: So the title is poop - Anyway, Helena Kirkland's family had been friends with Draco Malfoy's family for decades, but what happens when a certain father decides to make the two families closer? Well, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola so this is my first update in a really long time - I've had horrible writer's block and this is the only decent thing I've written in a LONG time. The chapters are uber short in this one cause it's not a very long story and it was hard to find good places to end chapters, so yea, you've been warned. Enjoy! .**

"Hi Draco." I smiled at the boy sitting across from me at the large table. I had just gotten sorted in Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey." The blonde replied.

"So you're a big second year this year, huh? Daddy didn't send you to Durmstrang yet?" I giggled. I had known Draco and his family since birth; our fathers worked together in the Ministry of Magic, and our families had been friends for decades; so the two of us would frequently poke fun at each other. Draco just sneered at my comment and whispered something to his friends. "What did you say to them?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing important." He replied, but someone snickering not far from us proved his statement as false.

I glared harder at him. "What did you say to them?" I persisted. He just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with his friends. I sighed a little and ate some of the delicious food that was on my plate. "You're a horrible person, you know that Draco? I feel bad for whatever poor girl is forced to marry you." I said absent mindedly. He ignored me, so it wasn't as though my words mattered.

After dinner, I made my way to the Slytherin common room with the rest of the first years. We were showed to our rooms and allowed to put our things away. I did just that and then made my way back to the common room with a book. I sat on one of the nice black leather couches and read for a bit.

After a while of not being able to concentrate, I decided to roam the school for a little. I soon came across my friend Mira, whom I had met on the train ride. She was a cute girl with almost white hair and brown eyes. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff, which didn't exactly surprise me. She was walking with a boy from Hufflepuff. His name was Benjamin according to what she had told me earlier.

"Do you want to walk with us?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled and walked with them until it got late, then we went our separate ways. The halls scared me at night. They were extremely dark, and it seemed like no one was in them besides me. I felt myself jump at every little noise that I heard in the ancient hallway. Suddenly, someone bumped into me, muttering a quick, "Sorry," Making me scream and fall over. "Are you alright?" The boy asked, helping me off the floor.

"Yea…" I replied sheepishly. "I'm Helena."

"Kial."

"Uhm…What house are you in?" It was too dark for my ice-blue eyes to see the color on his tie.

"Slytherin."

I was secretly relieved to have someone to walk with me back to the common room. "Me too. What year are you?"

"First," He explained, "I got lost and ran into you." He had his teeth clenched, as though it pained him to say it.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" I asked, adding, "I'm a first year as well."

"Not at all." He said, and walked. I followed after him quickly, eventually clinging to his arm after a particularly loud bang. "He continued to walk, much more bravely. "There are ghosts in this school. They won't hurt you." He said.

"I'm not too fond of walking in dark hallways." I replied. He shrugged, and soon we were back in the common room. "Well goodnight." I said.

"Night." He replied and we were off to bed.

The next few weeks went by fast. I saw Mira a few times, and saw Kial almost every day. I ran into Draco some as well, only to be made fun of, of course. Classes were nice; I especially liked potions class with Professor Snape. He hardly ever scolded me, and he even awarded me some points once. Not to mention we were cousins. My grandmother and his mother had been sisters.

Soon enough, it was the day of the first quidditch match. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. About twenty minutes into the game, both of the seekers fell off of their brooms. One was none other than Harry Potter, and the other was Draco. I immediately ran to the field where my injured friend was laying. "Are you okay?" I exclaimed as people ran passed us to the other boy's side.

"Do I look okay?" He sneered at me.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." I sighed and helped him up. He used me as something to lean on as we walked in silence. When we got there, the infirmary was swarming with teachers and students alike, all for 'The Chosen One.' I helped Draco lay on a bed and got a nurse to look at him. He was moaning in pain afterwards.

"Mr. Malfoy, I told you that you were fine already, you can go." The nurse said as she walked to him. I hated that boy. Everything was always about him! Nothing could happen at school without it being involved with him. It was truly tiring. Draco wrapping an arm around my shoulder for support pulled me out of my thoughts. We walked to the common room the same way we walked to the infirmary; in a steady silence. Little did wither of us know, a man was watching us, and an idea was hatching in his mind. One that would change our lives pretty drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awe yea chapter two! :D if you don't remember, we left off with this:**

"_Mr. Malfoy, I told you that you were fine already, you can go." The nurse said as she walked to him. I hated that boy. Everything was always about him! Nothing could happen at school without it being involved with him. It was truly tiring. Draco wrapping an arm around my shoulder for support pulled me out of my thoughts. We walked to the common room the same way we walked to the infirmary; in a steady silence. Little did wither of us know, a man was watching us, and an idea was hatching in his mind. One that would change our lives pretty drastically._

**So yea, hope ya like it.**

About a week later, my family's owl arrived with a letter from my mom. I opened it and it read,

'Dear Helena,

Your father and I are very pleased to tell you that we've found you a boy to marry! Mr. Lucius came over our house a few days ago and told us about how you reacted to Draco getting hurt, so he proposed that the two of you should get married. After all you're both purebloods, and you seem to get along so well. Miss Narcissa will be sending Draco a letter, so you don't have to tell him. You know how good it is to have the Malfoy's as friends, so don't ruin this. Make me proud, love.

Love you,

Mom XO'

My heart nearly stopped. "What's wrong Helena?" I barely heard Kial's voice ask. "You're awfully pale."

"I…I…" I wasn't able to form a coherent sentence. 'You need to find Draco.' Something in my head told me. I got up and ran to the common room. My legs had a mind of their own as I ran into the boy's dormitory. I found Draco lying in his room alone. "Draco!" I blurted out without realizing.

"H-Huh?" He fell off of his bed. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

"I…" I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to the boy that I was to marry. I started to cry and ran out of the room, dropping the letter on my way out. I ran to the closest girl's bathroom and locked myself inside. I sat in the corner and eventually cried myself to sleep. Some girls had to get Professor Snape to get me out. He didn't wake me up though; he just brought me to my bed and laid me down. I opened my eyes a bit. "Uncle Sev?" I whispered, using my nickname for the man.

"Go to sleep." He said, and left the room. I easily complied with what he told me. I was too exhausted to even pull the covers over myself.

The next morning was quite awkward. People were talking about what had happened behind my back. At one point someone even called me the 'Sleeping Slytherin.' No one knew of my relation to Snape, so people accused him of showing favoritism towards Slytherin and pure-bloods.

It got even worse when Kial sat next to me at breakfast. "Care to tell me what happened last night?"

"Not particularly." I replied dryly. "I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later."

"Miss Kirkland." A woman's voiced called me. I turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

"Alright." I got up and followed her to his office.

"Good luck, dear." She said before I went in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I wanted to know what took place last night." He said. I sat in a seat he pulled out for me and told him what had happened. He handed me a tissue as I started to weep quietly. "It's alright." He said. "You can skip classes for today and tomorrow on the condition that you tell Mr. Malfoy what happened. I believe you owe him an explanation."

"Thank you, Professor." I got up and smiled sadly at him. "I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He said and let me leave. As I walked down the hallway, there seemed to be large puddles on the ground. I looked down and peered inside one, only to have a large yellow eye meet mine, and then everything went black.

~~~~~Draco's POV~~~~~

I was in the middle of potions class when a boy from my house ran into the classroom. "Professor Snape! There's a girl! She might be dead!" People gasped while others gossiped to one another.

I, on the other hand, scoffed. "It's probably a mud-blood." That gained me a dirty look from Potter and Weasel-bee. Snape followed the boy out of the classroom, and we all followed him. "Oh my…" Someone murmured. I naturally pushed my way to the front of the crowd. I saw Helena, the girl that I was to marry, lying on the floor in a large puddle of water, lifeless and still. My heart filled with an emotion that I had never felt before. It was like grief, but worse.

"She's not…dead…is she?" Granger asked.

"No." The man replied. "She's petrified." His voice was filled with sadness. "Someone go get the nurse. Fast." He instructed, and a few kids ran to do as he said. He brushed some of her brown hair out of her face. She was paler than normal, and her normally icy eyes were dull and lifeless. Even the freckles that sprinkled her cheeks looked to be fading away. I forced myself not to show emotion seeing as Potter was standing there. I couldn't let him see that I didn't plan for this. I was still trying to convince him that I was the heir to Slytherin after all.

The nurse got there along with some teachers and Dumbledore. "Get the children back to the dormitories." He said to McGonagall.

The prefects took us all back, and I made straight for my room. How could this have happened? She wasn't a mud-blood or a mud-blood lover. She was a pure-blood with pure-blood values. This shouldn't have happened to her. I got out a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. I wrote a letter to her parents, explaining what happened and promising that I would be in the infirmary every day until she got better. A few tears had left my eyes and fell onto the letter, but I put it in an envelope despite that. I put it with my books to send later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao ragazzi/ragazze! Here's the next chapter.**

_The prefects took us all back, and I made straight for my room. How could this have happened? She wasn't a mud-blood or a mud-blood lover. She was a pure-blood with pure-blood values. This shouldn't have happened to her. I got out a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. I wrote a letter to her parents, explaining what happened and promising that I would be in the infirmary every day until she got better. A few tears had left my eyes and fell onto the letter, but I put it in an envelope despite that. I put it with my books to send later._

**That's what we left off on last time. Have fun **

Months went by and the potion still wasn't done to fix her or the others that had been petrified. I visited Helena every day when no one else was around. I was especially careful because Potter was there visiting Granger a lot. Then one day the news of the potion being done and administered came along with news of Potter in the Chamber of Secrets. We were at dinner when the doors opened and the petrified kids walked in.

~~~~~Helena's POV~~~~~

I walked into the Great Hall and sat across from the blonde boy I hadn't seen in quite a long time. "Hello Draco." I said shyly.

"Helena." He replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Eat some food." He muttered. "It'll help."

"D-Do you know?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"Then you understand why I acted so weird?" He nodded. "I'm sorry Draco."

"It's alright."

Over the summer, Draco and I saw a lot of each other. Whether it was a party at my house or his. Our parents wanted us to get closer to one another, so they even let the two of us get our robes and school supplied together, along with his father of course. I spent the week before school at Malfoy Manor in their guest room. We had breakfast together every morning, and we all seemed to have a lot of fun. Then it came to the day that we were to go to Hogwarts. We got our things together and made our way to platform nine and three-quarters. We got on the train, waving at Miss Narcissa as we did, and went to the section that Draco always sat.

"You're sitting with me." He said.

"Is it alright if Mira sits with us?"

"Whatever you want." I smiled and went to find my white-haired friend. When I did she was looking for a place to sit.

"Mira!" I called to her.

"Hey Hel!" She smiled at me.

"Would you like to sit with Draco and me?"

"I was going to find Jam and sit with him." She replied. "Sorry."

"Oh, ok." I smiled and waved to her then went back to Draco. "She's sitting with Benjamin." I sat next to him.

"I see," He replied, "Her loss then."

After a little while the train stopped. "We can't be there yet. Can we?" I looked at the blonde beside me.

"No, we can't." Suddenly everything went cold and dark. I felt like all of the happiness everywhere had been sucked out, and that it would never return.

"Draco I'm scared." I whispered, holding onto his arm.

"It's going to be alright." He hugged me close. His words were reassuring, but the fact that he was shaking like a small dog wasn't. A scary black figure walked through the aisles of the train, scanning each and every one of the compartments. After a few minutes the train was started again and we were back to moving.

After that, everything went back to normal for the most part. Draco got hurt during a class, and Hagrid got in trouble. Nothing really spectacular happened that year other than Sirius Black being spotted in Hogsmeade, making us all sleep in the Great Hall for a week. I was glad that we had to sleep with our Houses, that way I wouldn't be too far from Draco just in case something happened. He had checked on me a few nights around one in the morning when everyone else was sleeping. But I knew the girl beside me, Pansy Parkinson, was awake, thinking that he was going to her. She had a huge crush on Draco, even though he seemed to have no feelings for her. "Are you alright?" He asked me the first night.

"I'm fine Draco." Pansy sat up.

"Um okay?" He looked back at me. "Are you alright Helena?"

"I'm okay." I whispered, looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He said. "Go to sleep alright, love?" He went back to where he had been laying and went to sleep. I rolled over, only to be met with the fuming face of Pansy.

"Who do you think you are?" She whispered harshly at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking her dead in the eye. "Are you referring to how you just embarrassed yourself or the fact that Draco doesn't care about how you are?" I cocked my head to the side. "Or is it both that you're so clearly upset about? Or maybe it's the fact that you probably think that I'm stealing him away from you? Any of those could be what's bothering you so badly, but know this, if I see you anywhere near Draco, you'll have a body that matches your little pug face." I smiled sweetly at her. "Okay? And don't bother trying to do anything to me, my father's one of the twelve governors." I then turned away from her and slept.

In my third year, the Triwizard Tournament was announced. I knew that Draco wanted to be in it, but only people that were over seventeen could enter their names. That didn't stop Harry Potter from being part of it though. That wasn't exactly a surprise though; he made his way into everything. When winter came around, we had the Yule Ball with the other two schools. One was Durmstrang institute, and the other was Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Draco and I went to the ball together. He wore green dress robes with a black tie and black pants, and I wore a black and green dress. "You look stunning, love." He said into my ear as we made our way down the steps to the Great Hall. I felt my face heat up and we waited for the time when we could dance. We did so for a little while, and then sat at a table for a bit. Draco got up. "Come with me alright?" He held out his hand and I took it, getting up.

"Where are we going Draco?" I asked as he led me out of the Great Hall.

"Somewhere nice." He replied vaguely. He took me out of the castle and to the Great Lake. It was decorated with paper lanterns floating over it, their lights illuminating it beautifully.

"It's gorgeous." I breathed.

"I know." He replied. "My mother told me about how they always decorated it. The story had been passed down her family for centuries." I stared in awe at the scene. "Helena?" I looked up at the boy in front of me. "This is for you." He placed a necklace with an engagement ring at the end of it into my hand.

"It's lovely Draco. Thank you." I smiled and put it around my neck. He helped me clasp it and smiled.

"It looks perfect on you." I had never seen Draco act this nice to anyone before. But I guess if you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone you mind as well try and get along with them. I blushed a little more and we went back to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"_It looks perfect on you." I had never seen Draco act this nice to anyone before. But I guess if you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone you mind as well try and get along with them. I blushed a little more and we went back to the Great Hall_.

**Short chapter is short - sorry :/**

When my fourth year came along, Dumbledore was replaced by a woman named Dolores Umbridge. She was a horrible woman with brown hair who always wore an ugly pink outfit. Draco worked for her as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, as a hall monitor of sorts, along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. I wasn't too happy when I found out that Pansy was in it, but he just ignored her most of the time. Me being the fiancée of one of Umbridge's little hench people didn't stop me from getting punished though. She made me write 'I will not disrupt class' over and over again with a magic quill that carved what I wrote into my other hand. I started crying, but she made me keep writing. I wrote for an hour before she said I could leave.

I immediately went to the common room and cried a little more on one of the couches. The words were even on my fingers. When I heard Draco and his friends walk in, I hid my hand under a pillow and wiped away my tears. He and his friends sat with me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Hi Draco." My voice cracked and he knew something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" He looked at me.

"I'm fine." I tried to convince him.

He looked at the pillow and moved it. He took my hand and winced a little. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I sneezed during class, and when she yelled at me I told her that I couldn't control when I sneeze because it was a bodily function and she made me stay after with her for detention for an hour." I explained. "I had to write for an hour Draco…" Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll get better I promise." He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned against him as he stroked me hand with the pad of his thumb. He had a conversation with his friends that I didn't pay attention to. After about a half hour my hand still hurt like hell. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, seeing the pained look on my face. I just nodded. "I'm taking you to Snape." He got up and helped me up. He led me to Snape's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." His familiar voice said from inside of the room. We let ourselves in and he looked at us. "Draco, Helena? What are you doing here?" Draco explained what happened and the man examined my hand. "Put this on her hand every hour." He handed Draco a vile of something. "It'll heal it faster, but there will be scars."

"Thanks Uncle Sev." I said quietly before hugging him and leaving with the blonde.

"Uncle Sev?" He asked as we walked back.

"He's my cousin." I explained. "I've called him Uncle Sev since I was little."

"I see." He said as we went into the common room. We sat on the couch and he opened the vial. "Give me your hand." I did as I was told and he put a few drops of the liquid onto my hand. I hurt worse than the wounds did.

"D-Draco stop!" I pulled my hand away and cradled it.

"What did I do?" He looked startled.

"Th-That hurts worse." I looked at my hand. The wounds were already healing up. "I-I think it'll be fine without that."

"Alright." He said gently. "But if you think you want to use it just let me know."

"I will." I told him.

After that day, I made sure I didn't get into anymore trouble with Umbridge. Draco did the same for himself. Neither of us got in trouble, and the year ended on a slightly happier note with Umbridge disappearing and Dumbledore returning to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

_After that day, I made sure I didn't get into anymore trouble with Umbridge. Draco did the same for himself. Neither of us got in trouble, and the year ended on a slightly happier note with Umbridge disappearing and Dumbledore returning to the school._

**Oh, and if you couldn't tell by now, I fuckin hate Pansy! XD just thought you ought to know.**

The summer, on the other hand, was troubling. With the Dark Lord being back, Draco and I, along with our parents, attended meetings at Malfoy Manor, where I now lived. Our parents thought it was a good idea for Draco and me to live together so we could get closer, and I opted to move into his house. Then one day, Voldemort looked at Draco during a meeting and said, "Draco, you are going to kill Albus Dumbledore and get my Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts. Make sure you don't fail, or you and your parents will be punished accordingly." I felt Draco's hand tighten around mine from under the table. Voldemort knew Draco wouldn't be able to do it. That's why he gave him the task. He wanted to punish Lucius for failing him so many times.

"Excuse me, my Dark Lord." I spoke up without thinking.

"Yes and what's your name?" He looked at me.

"Helena Kirkland, sir." Draco squeezed my hand even tighter.

"Well, Helena, what would you like to say?"

"I want to help." I looked up at him.

"I see." He smirked. "Well then, you can help Draco get the Death Eaters into your school. If you two fail you will be punished as well. You understand that correct?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." I smiled a little.

"Hold out your left arms." He ordered Draco and me. We did as we were told and he put the Dark Mark on our forearms. I looked at my parents. They looked proud.

That night, Draco and I had to sleep in his room together. Voldemort took his parent's room, so they had to sleep in my room, moving me to Draco's. "Draco?" I whispered.

"Yea?" He whispered back.

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"I know we can do it though. You can do anything."

He rolled over and hugged me from behind. "We should go to sleep. We leave for Hogwarts in the morning."

"Okay." I held one of his hands and closed my eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.

When we got up that morning it was just like any other first day of school. We got up, got dressed, got our things together, and waited for Miss Narcissa to get ready. We got to the platform as we normally would, and got onto the train, sitting in our normal seats. Draco's friends sat with us, and he told them about how he didn't know why he was even doing this. He said that he didn't understand why he was going to Hogwarts this year. They thought that he just didn't want to go to school anymore, but I knew the truth. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore, mud-blood lover or not, he didn't want to kill the man. I let him lay his head in my lap as he thought things over. I stroked his hair, doing my fair share of thinking as well. My thoughts were interrupted, however, by Pansy walking over to us. She must have thought that Draco was asleep because she made a snide comment about how he didn't love me and that he was only with me for his family's sake. Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He told her to shove off then looked at me as the train stopped. "I'll meet up with you alright?"

"Ok." I said and got up. I kissed his cheek and left the train. I knew he probably did something horrible while no one was there, but that's none of my concern. We met up again at the carriages. He got in and sat next to me. We shared a look with each other. It was one filled with sadness and love. We both knew that we could die this year, and it was taking its toll.

A few months went by and I found the vanishing cabinet. It couldn't sustain life though, but Draco said he could fix it. After a couple of weeks, it was almost done. Meanwhile, Draco tried to kill Dumbledore with a few different tricks, but he ended up almost killing two other people. The pressure began to eat away at him like a parasite. We would talk about it sometimes, and I caught him in the bathroom telling his feelings to Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't say anything to him though. I would just watch silently, letting a tear slip down my cheek once in a while. It was eating away at me as well, but I hid it for Draco's sake. I just wanted to run away sometimes, and once I even thought about throwing myself into the Great Lake for the merpeople and grindylows to have. But I couldn't do that to him.

Harry Potter only made things worse for the blonde boy. He was in the bathroom one day and Harry bursted in, claiming that Draco was trying to kill the head master. Potter attacked and almost killed him. I witnessed the whole thing. I tried to stop them. I truly did, but Harry was persistent and Draco didn't want to die. As soon as he hit the floor I ran to him. "D-Draco! Please! Stay with me!" I held onto his hand tight as tears blurred my vision. Then Uncle Sev was there and he healed my love while Potter held me back. I panicked and tried to get away from him, thinking that he might not let me go once Draco was taken to the hospital wing. He let go as Uncle Sev grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from us. The nurse got there and took Draco to the infirmary with me following close.

I visited him every day after that until he was better. Even then I didn't let him out of my sight though. Draco eventually went back to working on the cabinet. When it was done I stepped into it. "I'll go get them."

"Are you sure?" He looked concerned.

"Of course." I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I'm sure it's perfect now." I shut the door and then found myself in front of Draco's Aunt Bellatrix and several other Death Eaters. "It's time." I said and went back in with them following me. We got to Hogwarts and they followed me to the astronomy tower where Draco was talking with Dumbledore.

"You too Helena?" The man looked at me.

"I have to." I said, holding Draco's hand firmly. "It's my duty as a Death Eater."

"Come on Draco. Do it." Bellatrix egged the boy on. But I knew he couldn't do it. It wasn't in Draco's nature to kill someone. "Draco." She said again.

"Severus." Dumbledore said to someone behind us. I looked back and saw Snape standing behind Draco and me.

"Avada Kedavra." He said and pointed his wand at the white haired man. The latter fell off of the tower, and we knew he was dead. We made our way out of the castle and passed Hagrid's house. Bellatrix set it on fire and I shook my head. I looked up at Draco. He looked a lot paler than normal and his hand was clenched tight around my own.

"He trusted you!" A voice screamed at us. It was Potter. "He trusted you and you killed him!" Snape held the boy off so that we could get away. We went back to Malfoy manor to find an eager Dark Lord.

"So?" He looked at Draco and me.

"He's dead." The boy beside me said. But he wasn't a boy anymore. The word boy implies that he was young still, but after that, he was not young. He could be called a man now.

"Very good Draco. And Helena. I'm proud of both of you."

"Thank you." We both muttered quietly, and retreated to Draco's room. We got changed and laid down. I was the first to break down. Draco did the same a few seconds afterwards. We held one another tightly. What we had just done was horrible. I don't think either of us could ever forgive ourselves for it. I hated myself right then. "We can't keep doing this Hel." He whispered. "But he'll kill us if we stop…" His sentence trailed itself off. He was shaking really badly, but some of it could have just been me adding to his.

"As soon as this is over we can move away from it all. We can move away from the city and it can just be us for a long time." I whispered soothingly to him.

"I love you Helena." He hugged me closer.

"I love you too Draco." He soon fell asleep and I followed suit shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Thank you." We both muttered quietly, and retreated to Draco's room. We got changed and laid down. I was the first to break down. Draco did the same a few seconds afterwards. We held one another tightly. What we had just done was horrible. I don't think either of us could ever forgive ourselves for it. I hated myself right then. "We can't keep doing this Hel." He whispered. "But he'll kill us if we stop…" His sentence trailed itself off. He was shaking really badly, but some of it could have just been me adding to his._

"_As soon as this is over we can move away from it all. We can move away from the city and it can just be us for a long time." I whispered soothingly to him._

"_I love you Helena." He hugged me closer._

"_I love you too Draco." He soon fell asleep and I followed suit shortly after._

**I just love that lol so this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading :D**

The next summer went by dreadfully slow. We still had Voldemort living with us, but he barely ever bothered us. Life wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been with him though. But when school was coming closer, he called the two of us in for a meeting. He told us that we were to return to Hogwarts this year, and that the battle was to be in a month.

We went to school life was relatively normal, except the punishments. They were even worse than when Umbridge was around. Just thinking of the cat-loving woman made my hand hurt. I looked down at the scars that were there and winced. Draco saw this and held my hand in his own, running his thumb over the scars gently. After the month was over, Harry showed up at the school and Voldemort called out to us all. He wanted us to capture the boy and hand him over.

"Well don't just stand there! Get him!" Pansy yelled.

"Escort the Slytherin House to the dungeons please Mr. Filtch." McGonagall said. Draco and I hid to avoid that, and soon the first attack hit and it was on.

Soon enough, we were all outside. The good guys on one side and the bad guys on the other. Voldemort was standing in the middle and Draco's parents were standing opposite of us. My parents were dead.

"Draco!" Lucius called. "Helena! Get over here!" Narcissa looked worried. We walked across hand in hand, but halfway, Voldemort hugged Draco.

"Oh Draco, I'm so proud of you." He said. Draco tensed up horribly and we immediately went to his parents when the Dark Lord let go. I've blocked the rest of it out of my mind. All I remember is never letting go of Draco's hand at all, and then walking away with his parents.

His parents bought us a nice house and we got married when I was 19 and he was 20. A few years later we had a son named Scorpius. He had his father's looks and my personality. He attended Hogwarts when he was 11, just like all of the other kids and got into Slytherin House. Draco was ecstatic when we found out. I guess it all worked out all right in the end, huh?


End file.
